


Pusher

by Katherinexx1



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherinexx1/pseuds/Katherinexx1
Summary: What happened after they left Modell's hospital room.





	Pusher

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to @icannotjustify for the edit, thank you so much for doing this, it means the world to me!
> 
> A big thank you to Lucie and Maria! You girls keep me inspired and you are always there for me. Love you!

**Modells hospital room**

 

Her hand searched his, she needed to feel him close, she needed to feel his presence, his warmth. She needed to be reassured that he was with her, right next to her. The moment her fingers touched the softness of his large hand, she felt a spark run through her body to her heart, a jolt of electricity and joy. Grateful he had fought so hard to resist this creature that Modell was. It occurred to her, she could have lost him forever in just the blink of an eye. In just a split second the madman could have decided his life, her life. And she wouldn't have been able to do a damn thing about it, and that thought terrified her more than she was willing to admit, right now.

 

She wanted nothing more than to leave that hospital room as fast as she could, together with Mulder. She was startled by the fact that this case had such an impact on her. It was as if she finally understood the bigger picture, the chance of losing her partner, the man she had trusted for two and a half years now. The only man who would ever come close to her, the only one her heart skipped a beat for, the only one she would risk her life for.

Never had Dana Katherine Scully felt this vulnerable, never had she felt the fear of losing him.

"Let's go, Mulder," she whispered, "I don't want him to take one more minute of our time!" 

She gave Modell one last look, feeling anger stir deep inside.

He nodded and slowly followed in her footsteps.

 

Walking through the hallway on their way out of the hospital, they hardly spoke, but he held her hand, tightly and purposefully. He held her hand the entire time and she didn't want him to ever let go of it. It felt secure and safe. She felt secure and safe. They were both safe now.

Outside, the evening mist had veiled the Virginia area.

 

"Thank you," he whispered while walking towards their rental car. Her eyes turned in his direction as he softly continued, making her stop walking, "For trusting me, I could have shot you, Scully, I had absolutely no control..." he sighed and guilt showed on his worried face.

His eyes found hers, he couldn't hide the pain and worry he felt. It felt like he failed, he could have shot her. He had absolutely no control over the situation, and he hadn't realized that until he was pointing the gun directly at Scully's horrified face.

 

Her fingers squeezed his hand gently, reassuring him she trusted him with her life. Her eyes answered his, her gaze filled with devotion and understanding for him. Devotion for the man who would protect her with his life, and understanding for the little boy who fears losing another person he loves to this dangerous quest.

 

"Mulder..." she sighed and gave him a tender smile, "I try not to think what could have gone wrong... I'm just grateful we are both still here." Her thumb delicately brushed over his hand in little crescent moon shapes.

 

"I could have shot you!" his voice broke and his eyes teared up. He turned his head so she couldn't see the tears stream down his face. He swallowed hard and struggled to hide his anger and grief in her presence.

 

Her hand moved to his upper arm, she gently squeezed his bicep as she made him look at her.

"You don't need to hide your tears from me Mulder, you know that right?" her eyes gazed into his, making his heart weak. His jaw clenched and his lips formed a narrow line. He shook his head while closing his eyes.

 

A deep sigh was released, as he stood before her. His eyes slowly opened again, still wet from holding back his tears, looking down at her.

"I don't deserve you!" he mumbled.

 

She chuckled, "I'm no saint, Mulder!" Her fingertips lovingly caressed the curves of his cheek, while giving him a cute little smile. He relaxed some more seeing her smile at him and trying to make him feel better.

 

"Now let's find something to eat and get out of this place," she whispered returning his gaze, rubbing his arm. He softly smiled back at her, grabbing the car keys.

 

They drove back to their motel, Mulder's voice suddenly startled her. "What are you in the mood for?"

She slowly opened her eyes, she must have dozed off due to the intensity of this case. He hadn't noticed her sleeping, otherwise, he wouldn't have woken her. "Sorry, Scully, I didn't realize you had fallen asleep..." his voice was soft and warm.

 

She hummed, softly and rubbed her eyes and face. "No Mulder... I shouldn't have, you are tired too." her voice sounded muffled and tired.

"I'm a bit hungry, but I really don't feel like eating out Mulder. I'm planning on getting out of these clothes as fast as I can and putting on something much comfier." as she said that last sentence she noticed Mulder's face smiling widely. "Oh really Scully...?" he chuckled, "Big plans I need to know about?"

 

She giggled and gave him an evil glare, "You wish, don't you?! No I mean can't we just order something?"

"Well as much you tickled my curiosity about your "comfy clothes", I agree, we can order takeout.." he winked meeting her eyes.

Barely noticeable he mumbled to himself, "I do want to see that comfy outfit though."

"Mulder!" she laughed and nudged him softly, with her elbow.

 

"I can't believe I'm going to say this, after the day we've had, but I'm craving barbecue ribs," she confessed slightly laughing at his comment. 

"BBQ ribs it is then!" he cheered while driving into the parking lot of the motel they were staying at.

"You go ahead and put on your comfy outfit, Scully and I'll go and order, OK?" he said closing the car door, looking at Scully grab out her overnight bag out of the trunk. She nodded and disappeared into the building.

 

 

 

**Motel room somewhere in Virginia**

 

 

Making her way through her room and leaving a trail of clothes in her wake, trying to undress as fast as she could to change into her soft, homey pj's. As she felt the soft fabric brush against her skin she relaxed instantly, feeling all snug. The perfume of her laundry detergent pierced her nose and took all remaining stress from this case away. She rubbed her hands over her arms, shivering slightly due to the cold air slipping through the window. In her luggage she found a cashmere hoody to wear over her button up PJ top.

 

As she cleaned up the pile of clothes, she heard footsteps in the hallway followed by a knock on the door.

 

"Are you decent, Scully?" she heard him say from behind the door. She smiled and opened the door.

He looked at his partner in her cute, tiny hoodie and jogging pants, her hair all wild from bending over, her face flushed but relaxed. He liked what he saw, he couldn't deny Scully was a desirable woman, she was beautiful and he was struck by her presence the moment he first saw her.

 

"All comfy, right?" he joked seeing her putting way some clothes. She needed to have some things that reminded her of her own home. Like the smell of her clothes.

 

"Come in, Mulder. Don't keep standing there at the door," she said while she let herself fall down on the bed.

"Well, uh Scully. I just stopped by to tell you real quick I ordered the ribs and that I'm gonna freshen up myself a bit. It should only take about half an hour until they get here, so probably just enough time for a quick shower." he rapidly answered, "I'll be back over in twenty, OK?" he said before he closed the door.

 

Her body relaxed the moment her back touched the linen of her motel bed. 20 minutes, he said... her breathing slowed down and her muscles relaxed.

 

 

 

**Scully's room**

 

 

A loud knock woke her from her brief nap, her mind needing a few moments to figure out where she was. "Scully...? You awake?" She heard his soft voice from behind the motel room door. 

"Just a minute," a cracking sound escaped her throat as she rolled onto her side, to crawl out of the bed.

A bit wobbly on her feet, but she managed to reach the door and let him in.

The shampoo and bodywash scent of his freshly washed hair and skin filled the room and reached her nostrils. She smiled feeling the sensation wash over her, she walked back to the bed and nestled her back against the headboard.

 

"Sorry to disturb your beauty sleep, Scully but look what I brought..." he smiled goofily, placing a tray filled with heavenly smelling BBQ ribs on the table next to her bed.

 

She chuckled, still sleep-drunk from her nap. "It looks amazing, Mulder!"

 

He jumped next to her on the soft mattress and handed her a napkin and a rib. Mulder loved how she could enjoy food, he knew that she loved eating healthy, but she often shared his fast-food cravings on the road. She wasn't one of those picky women who had to watch their calories all the time.

 

He noticed how the juice of the meat dripped down her fingers. Her eyes were closed, her mouth busy sucking the bone and he had to admit... it turned him on seeing her enjoy this piece of meat. Her tongue licked her lips tasting the gravy that was spilled. The soft sounds she made during her meal wafted through the air, filling his mind with intensely, lustful thoughts.

 

She licked her fingers clean, after throwing the bone on the tray. She leaned back, tasting the grease and sweet BBQ sauce on her fingers. Her eyes met his while her lips and tongue worked hard on her manicured fingertips. Dana Scully was a delightful mix of contradictions.

 

"MMM..." the low roaring sound pierced his ears and it sent a jolt of arousal straight to his groin. It surprised him, only in the sense that the picture before him wasn't particularly sexy but he couldn't fight it or doubt the reaction of his body. He ached for her, she was all he ever needed and wanted the perfect woman; pretty, smart and totally in control. He had watched her eat so seductively while he tried to have some meat in him as well.

 

"... so good, my god I was so hungry" she finished her sentence. 

"Sure looked like it, you almost ate everything!" he laughed.

"Mulder!" she said while she pushed him lightly, her face tired but all smiles. 

When she smiled, her eyes sparkled and her little nose would scrunch up adorably, laugh lines appearing. He loved to see her smile, it made him happy. His eyes traveled over her face, admiring the beauty of his partner.

He stopped as he met her eyes, "I almost killed you today, I..." he said while shaking his head lightly keeping his eyes focused on her. 

"Stop Mulder... stop torturing yourself! It's part of the job, it won't change a thing between us," she said softly, her hand found his forearm and her thumb made little figure eight strokes on his skin, a reassuring gesture.

His eyes wandered over her face, grateful to have her by his side.

 

He noticed her napkin had missed a couple of droplets of sauce near her beauty spot, where the corner of lips met her right cheek (when she smiles) and her chin just under her plump bottom lip. Her hand was still on his arm, while his other arm stretched out to her, fingertips cupping her right cheek, his warm fingers made her react with goosebumps and a slight shiver.

 

Her eyes looked down briefly to see his palm on her jaw. His body leaned in towards her. His face was relaxed but fixated on her. Her heart beat harder as he kept moving closer. She swallowed hard and felt a tingly nervousness run through her veins. The moment his thumb wiped the drop from the corner of her lips, her hand covered his fingers that were still on her cheek.

 

She sucked that lucky little corner of her lips into her mouth, her teeth lightly nibbled the flesh, not knowing what was happening. She loved being touched by him, his grasp made fireworks go off inside her, it made her feel attractive, wanted and needed. If she ever wanted to make out with a co-worker, it would be Mulder for sure. He had it all, charisma, humor, intelligence and he was so incredibly sexy. In fact, the moment they met, she decided he was going to be the one. The one she would give up her life for, her trust, her love... in some strange way, she knew, that instant. The stress they experienced today just added to it and made her even surer.

 

She felt how carefully he cleaned the gravy from her cheek, her fingers grasped his hand and slowly guided his thumb to her lips. Her eyes never left his face. They traveled back and forth between his eyes and his divine pouty lips. She lightly pressed his thumb against her soft lips and her tongue darted out to lick his finger clean. Her lips gently kissed his thumb goodbye as she guided his hand away from her lips.

In some way she couldn't fight it, she just did what her body insisted on her doing. An instinct, a drive that wanted her to act the way she did. A desire that was beyond her control.

 

He couldn't believe what she had just done, the sensation still sizzling in the air between them. He looked at her, totally blown away by her actions. Her eyes wet and lustful capturing him, in his moment of awe.

 

Her fingers twined with his and she carefully pulled him closer.

"Scully...?" he whimpered through his lips, question marks, and alarm bells in his head and mind. "Hmmm...?" she hummed making him crawl in her direction.

 

He wanted to speak but her fingertip pressed to his lips prevented him from saying even one word to her. Her gaze was sweet but sultry, he had never seen her like this before. He liked what he saw and couldn't hide how she made him feel.

 

"... I know..." she replied to his silent, loving stare, his head inches away from hers.

"Don't fight it.." she continued cupping his face with both of her tiny hands.

 

"Just let it happen..." her words reached him, an arrow straight in his heart. Her lips were slightly parted, eyes craving for his on hers, her face looked like porcelain, delicate and pure and covered with freckles. He had never seen her this beautiful and fragile.

 

His fingertips barely touched her face, he felt the same sensation of wanting to be with her, to be in her arms, to make love to her; his partner, his friend, his woman.

 

Their breaths mixed, their warmth was felt on each other's skin. An inch of hot air parted them, sparks could be seen between them.

"Are you sure?" he asked her through shallow, labored sighs. She briefly closed her eyes and smiled as she met him again. She nodded and he caressed her cheek, slightly taking over control. His bottom lip, thick, rosy and wet gently pushed her bottom lip up when his mouth grasped hers. She gasped as she felt his lip touch hers. Her heartbeat quickened and she felt his mouth capture her lips, completely.

 

She couldn't help herself anymore, her eyes rolled back in her head and her mouth responded to his. He pressed his body to hers, his hand held her waist and his other held her porcelain face.

 

Her head rested on the fluffy pillow as her eyes admired his strong masculine face hovering over hers. Her lips quirked into a smile as his lips found hers again after giving her a loving gaze. Her hands combed through his soft hair and held his neck during his exploration of her mouth.

His tongue was velvet and warm, her lips parted without protest and she allowed him back inside her eager and ravenous mouth. She panted softly as he slowly explored her teeth, her tongue, and her mouth.

 

His kisses were slow and careful, but arousing as hell. His fingertips squeezed her thigh and her waist, then gently slipped under her hoodie to explore her burning skin underneath. His body slightly tilted, not to crush her under its pressure.

 

They both hadn't planned this tonight, but it felt just right. He broke his kiss to take a minute to just watch her, her lips were swollen, lovely pink rose color with a hint of glistening saliva, her eyes were even bluer than before, but he could see the fire burn deep within them. Fire and ice dueling, in the determined eyes of his woman.

His fingertips trailed across her face, he loved admiring her beauty. 

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" he whispered against her temple, letting his head rest against her forehead. She chuckled softly and smiled at his sweet compliment. Her hands made his head move back and watch her more intently.

"Thank you" she mouthed, moving closer to kiss his lips again, before her mouth touched his she whispered, "Make love to me, Mulder. I want you-- No, I need you too"

 

His heart skipped a beat as she spoke those words. He wanted nothing less in this moment and all moments from this point onwards. He wanted to show her how glad he was that she was his partner, how much he loved spending hours on end with her on stakeouts, he just needed her to know he loved her. How much he always had and will... love her.

 

His hand dimmed the light in the room, shifting his body weight making her lay down as comfortable as he possibly could.

Slowly a pile of clothes formed itself next to the bed, gasps and little moans echoed throughout the dimmed motel room somewhere in Virginia. 

Shadows started moving faster and finally became one.

 

He admired her naked body in the low lighting as did she his, he had the perfect shape, masculine and muscles in all the right places. His lips explored every soft curve and hard edge of her burning skin, his hands caressed every inch making her squirm with pleasure and neediness.

 

She enjoyed every touch, every caress, every look, he knew just how to please her. His lips found hers again and he kissed her softly, her tongue answering immediately, without any hesitation. Her hands began to grasps for him frantically, she pulled his hair gently as his lips moved down to meet her breasts. His tongue flicked around her nipple, making her almost scream with pleasure. His warm mouth suckled the little erect nub with so much love and care. He could feel her twitch underneath his body. His hands massaged the divine swell of her chest.

 

Scully used her teeth to bite down on her bottom lip trying to release some pressure, trying to distract from the energy building in her abdomen. His lips left little pecks on her chest and her stomach. His eyes looked up to meet hers. He enjoyed the radiant vision of her, squirming to his heavenly touches.

 

She begged him with her greedy eyes to kiss her again, so he moved his body back up, sliding over her stomach, guiding himself with his hands. She could feel his erection pressed against her inner thigh and then her stomach as he moved, hovering above her again.

 

She couldn't believe this was actually happening but she regretted nothing, she needed to feel him close to her, inside of her, two becoming one.

Her manicured nails trailed up and down his back, squeezing his buttocks gently and moving back up over his spine to hold tight at his neck.

He stopped to catch his breath, his eyes traveled over her flushed, sweat glistening face and his voice made her meet his eyes,

"Dana, I..." he knew he said "Dana", he wanted her to know this was serious, that he only used her first name when he needed her to know he was being completely serious with her and himself.

 

"Shhhh" she said, her eyes were sweet and filled with adoration. "I know Mulder, I know..." she whimpered through her growing arousal.

He knew she agreed with his pursuit, he felt the throbbing sensation between his legs. His mouth found hers and their tongues danced together again. He fingers massaged her slick folds gently, her body reacted with uncontrollable twitches, muffled moans and quiet sighs.

 

As his fingers touched and caressed her most secret place, his mouth worked hard on hers. He felt her widen her legs, to give him better access and a deeper angle. He couldn't believe this was happening, his partner, like this, about to merge with him. Her hips bucked into his hand when he found the exact spot that drove her wild. She groaned his name in his ear and he felt her grind her hips against his wet fingers.

He positioned himself between her legs and looked at her lying there, willingly open and vulnerable for him, for his eyes only. She was incredibly beautiful, pure and wonderfully real and present.

 

He rubbed the tip against her delicate folds, her fingers found his hand and they interlaced fingers. He gently pushed his pelvis toward her, he felt the wonderful sensation of merging with her. Her walls hugged his shaft and massaged it as he held still for a moment. He noticed how she bit her bottom lip while he slowly and carefully moved further inside her.

 

He was gentle but still worried he'd hurt her. "Don't want to hurt you," he said while he hovered over, dipping his head to kiss her cheek softly.

"You aren't hurting me, Mulder," she whispered sweetly against his neck.

His fingertips caressed her cheek and he slowly moved almost completely out of her, after a moment, filling her to the hilt again. He moaned at the friction their connected bodies created. Her tiny body received him with pleasure as proved by her subtle gasps and cries. 

His eyes stayed focused on her, his hips gently pumping into her.

With every thrust he filled her completely, his eyes never left her wonderful glowing face, he needed just one arm to support himself while the other hand gently stroked her face and held her hand, keeping them connected at all times.

 

He found his rhythm, his thrusts were slow at first but slowly paced up, he listened to her little moans and sighs. Her face couldn't hide the pleasure she felt from him being inside of her, moving and reaching places no one else had ever even come close to. He instinctively knew what she needed and when, and always just a second before she realized she wanted it. It was almost spooky.

 

As he sped up the pace she felt jolts of pure energy get ready in her lower belly. It tingled and felt amazing, her tongue darted out to lick her top lip.

 

Her moans got louder and her pants got faster. Mulder rocked her hard, without using too much force. She was so tiny and looked so fragile, he was afraid he would hurt her even though she said that he wasn't going to. He could never hurt her, not in this way.

 

He felt like heaven was hiding in his stomach. He needed this release, he felt fireworks get ready, dams about to break. His love for her about to flow out of him and into her.

 

Her hands grabbed his neck, her fingernails crawled his warm, sweaty skin, her gasps were loud and her body squirmed under his glorious thrusts.

"Oooh Mulder," she moaned through her heavy sighs. Encouraged by her saying his name that way, he sped the pace up again and grabbed her hips, roughly. He gently tilted her thighs upwards, which changed the angle to their merge once again enabling him to go even deeper. He saw her grab the duvet cover with one fist pulling at it hard, the back of her other hand across her open mouth.

 

She felt herself slip over the edge of the waterfall, her walls contracting over his hard, pulsing cock. She felt her orgasm spread through her limbs, spasms traveled through her tiny body as it went completely limp. His hand held her waist and felt what his lovemaking caused inside her.

He needed a few more thrusts before emptying himself inside her. His muscles tensed as he felt an explosion of pure love and energy expand in his chest. He trembled as he surfed on his orgasm, it seemed to keep coming. His groan was masculine and loud, it filled the room masking her little moans and gasps.

 

They both needed a moment to let their bodies adjust to this new sensation. Her fingers were tangled with his, he partly covered her body with his, head resting on her shoulder, her hair was draped under it like a silk curtain, her breathing normalized as did her frantic heartbeat.

She sighed softly which made him react also with a sweet gasp.

 

"That was... I can't even... God Scully..." he muttered, warm breath traveling over her still naked and sweaty chest. She shivered, she couldn't even speak, couldn't put into words how she felt right now. Pure bliss, didn't even come close. It was more than that, it was like their souls had joined together and weren't ever going to let go.

 

Her hands found his head and she gently combed through his hair, massaging his skull.

His free arm grabbed the nearby blanket and covered up their naked bodies. He didn't want her to get cold. Mulder wanted to stay like this the entire night, he didn't want to let go, he wanted to stay with her, keep her warm all night and bask in their destined connection.

She finally found herself able to speak and coughed silently, clearing her throat.

 

"Good thing, you didn't kill me a few hours ago..." she almost whispered against his hairline, trying to hide her chuckle.

His large hand found her waist and he gently rubbed her hipbone with his thumb.

 

"Oh, Scully... You are so right!" he answered her, looking up from his position on her chest trying to catch a glimpse of her ocean blue eyes.

"Wouldn't have wanted to miss this for the world!" she added and smiled down at him, meeting his gaze.

 

He slowly moved up and wrapped his arm around her shoulder making her head rest on his chest. He held her close, his fingertips caressed her skin.

 

"I will always keep you safe, at least as far as I can promise, let's start with this night." his voice was soft and sweet. His lips touched her hair above her ear as he spoke. She slowly dozed off to sleep, her arms resting in his embrace. Her lips smiled, she felt at ease, she loved him with all she had, her whole existence, her whole heart, she couldn't give him more, he already had her completely.

 

She fell asleep with a sweet smile on her face.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment...
> 
> Tell me what you think!  
> Hope you like this?!


End file.
